


Back to life

by IDontEvenExist



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Claudia is not having a good time, Gen, Murder, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, as a treat, idk how to tag, proof reading who, we can have a little murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontEvenExist/pseuds/IDontEvenExist
Summary: What had she done?She glanced at her father's body illuminated by the chrysalis.Was this worth it? Was any of this worth it? Was he worth it?Her eyebrows furrowed in determination. Of course he is.A life for a life.This is what he would have wanted.-----------------------------------Claudia makes the decision to bring Viren back, she'll do whatever it takes.A telling of what Claudia does after Viren's fall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Back to life

Claudia sat, hunched, and alone in a damp, dark, dusty cave. Her father's bloody broken body beside her, and a glowing chrysalis overhead.

  
How had everything gone wrong so quickly? Everyone turned on them. Their fellow humans had the nerve to fight against their own people. Did they not understand? The elves were evil. They killed and crippled their kings and attacked their people. And they think that they're wrong? She'd done everything for her people and her family, and now she had nothing left.

Soren abandoned them, her father was dead, and if they found her, who knows what they would do.  
Tears ran down her face as she sobbed, hiding in a cave because everything had fallen down around her.

No,   
she wasn't going to let them do this to her. It wasn't going to end like this. She couldn't do this without him... so she wouldn't.  
She grabbed her spellbook and flipped through pages frantically, looking for a spell she'd seen before, a spell with a high price.   
She finally found the page, the spell to bring someone back to life.  
She scanned the pages for what she had to do. She had all the ingredients but one.  
She frantically clawed through her bag for what she needs when she's pulled out of her trance.  
Claudia's head snapped to the side. 

Footsteps. 

Claudia scrambled for her dagger and hid.

  
A soldier with a torch slowly stalked through the cave, looking for any survivors even though the battle was over two days ago. He thought this was pointless, but an order's an order.

His torch clattered to the floor when he saw it. A glowing, growing chrysalis in front of him. Something filled with ancient magic was going to emerge. He barely understood what it was, but he knew it was important. But before he could turn to run back to report, Claudia's blade repeatedly sunk into his back.  
Claudia gaped at the blood on her hands as the soldier collapsed. The soldier gasped for air on the ground while he bled out, he could not reach his wounds to help himself and Claudia did nothing. Instead, she backed away, inching away from the blood spreading on the dirt. She watched as the soldier tried to cry out for any aid, but no sound came out.  
She stared wide-eyed as he drew his final breath and died.  
What had she done?  
She glanced at her father's body illuminated by the chrysalis.  
Was this worth it? Was any of this worth it? Her knife fell from her hands and clattered to the floor. Was he worth it?  
Her eyebrows furrowed in determination. Of course he is.  
A life for a life.  
This is what he would have wanted.

  
She dragged the soldier to her book and started the ritual.  
Twisted words came out like second nature, dark energy surrounded her as she crushed and destroyed creatures that were once living beings with souls. The energy engulfed her senses, energy similar to when she healed Soren but much darker and more intense. She felt it infect her soul as the soldier's fading life force was drawn from his body. She drew rune after rune in the air and cast her hands out, the energy transferring from her to her father.  
She suddenly felt weak and crumpled to the ground. She felt a bit of her soul darken with it. Her eyes squeezed closed as she tried to catch her breath.

It was done.

She heard a gasp, "Wh- wha- w-what's going on?"  
She looked up to see her father looking at her, and relief floods through her, "Oh, You're alive."  
Viren looked around in confusion, "Somehow I-, I survived the fall?"  
Claudia bit her lip and looked down, "No, y-you didn't."  
She reached for her father's face as his eyes widened in realization, her eyes pooled with tears,   
"But... you're okay now."

**Author's Note:**

> First Dragon Prince Fic!  
> kind of short, but I'm not great with the whole creativity thing.
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Comment your opinions and suggestions, I'd love to know what you think. I didn't draft at all. :/  
> Maybe I'll write something else in the future.


End file.
